Challenge
Challenge was a role-playing game magazine published by between 1986 and 1996. Announced in Journal of the Travellers' Aid Society issue 22, the new (at the time unnamed) magazine) was going to expand JTAS to a larger format (8.5x11) and was going to expand coverage to GDW's new game Twilight:2000, and other games. The larger size was to allow printing more interesting things, like deck plans or sector maps which would not fit in the smaller JTAS format. In order to maintain continuity for the Traveller fans (and JTAS subscribers) the first issue was numbered 25, rather than starting again with issue 1. Also to maintain continuity, Challenge featured a separate section labelled "Journal of the Travellers' Aid", which lasted through issue 28. Traveller articles continued to appear in the Challenge, but issues were frequently dominated by by articles of other gaming systems, including Twilight: 2000, 2300AD, Space 1889, and starting with the expansion to 64 pages in issue 30, games not published by GDW. Challenge published 53 issues (through number 77), until 1996 when the closing of GDW forced the halt publication. The Traveller 2300 and 2300AD articles are now available on CD from Far Future Enterprises. ---- Issues Links to Traveller Wikia and some online copies of articles as well as internal articles on these topics. 20's * Challenge No. 27: "The North American Research League" (NARL), by Timothy B. Brown. * Challenge No. 27: "Traveller: 2300 Designer's Notes", by Marc Miller. * Challenge No. 28: "Designer's Notes", by Marc Miller. * Challenge No. 28: "The Astronomischen Rechen-Institut" (ARI), by Timothy B. Brown. * Challenge No. 29: "In the Cards", Timothy B. Brown. * Challenge No. 29: "Trade in 2300", Gary L. Thomas. 30's * Challenge No. 30: "Flight of the Bayern", by Rob Caswell and Timothy B. Brown. * Challenge No. 30: "L'Institut des Etudes Xenologiques" (or IEX), by Deborah Zeigler. * Challenge No. 30: "Stutterwarp Technology in 2300", by Rob Caswell and Timothy B. Brown. * Challenge No. 31: "Armor in 2300", by Lester W. Smith. * Challenge No. 31: "Earth: 2300", by Tom Peters and David Nilsen. * Challenge No. 31: "Spacesuits", by Robert Bodine * Challenge No. 31: "The Sung", by Chapter 19, Deb Zeigler. * Challenge No. 32: "Cayuga-Class Close Escort", by Clare Hess. * Challenge No. 31: "Papers and Passports", by Kevin Stein. * Challenge No. 32: "The Xiang": Chapter 19, by Deb Zeigler. * Challenge No. 33: "Davout", by Clay Johanson. * Challenge No. 33: "Lone Wolf", by David Nilsen. * Challenge No. 33: "North America, 2300", by Timothy B. Brown. * Challenge No. 33: "Stutterwarp Revisited", by Lester W. Smith. * Challenge No. 34: "Ogre 2300", by Lester Smith and Frank Chadwick. * Challenge No. 34: "Thorez", by Clare Hess. * Challenge No. 34: "INAP" (El Instituto Nacional de Astronomia Practica), by Dave Finnigan. * Challenge No. 34: "The 2300AD Revision" by Lester W. Smith. * Challenge No. 35: "A World Invaded", by Clare Hess and Mike Bozulich. * Challenge No. 36: "Devil in the Dark", Pete Rogan. * Challenge No. 36: The Anatomy of a Missile, by Karl Bergman. * Challenge No. 37: "Three Blind Mice", by David Nilsen. * Challenge No. 38: "Star Cruiser Power", by Clare Hess. * Challenge No. 39: "The American Marines", by Clare Hess. * Challenge No. 39: "The French Lieutenant's Connection", by Marcus Rowland. 40's * Challenge No. 40: "Riding the Wave: New Equipment for Cyberpunk Adventures", by Lester W. Smith. * Challenge No. 40: "Cellular Launcher", by Carl A. Bergman. * Challenge No. 40: "M17A1 Armored Personnel Carrier", by Clare W. Hess. * Challenge No. 40: "The Stahlhammer: German Utility Starship", by Karl Martin. * Challenge No. 40: "GDW System Overview" * Challenge No. 40: "Anatomy of a Space Mine", by Karl A. Bergman. * Challenge No. 41: "Macrocombat", by David Nilsen. * Challenge No. 41: "The Sweet Trade in Space: Piracy", by Erick Melton. * Challenge No. 42: "Italy: 2300", by Mark Galeotti. * Challenge No. 42: "Manhunt", by Mark Galeotti. * Challenge No. 42: "Leathernecks on Aurore", by Clare W. Hess. * Challenge No. 42: "AV-90 Marine VTOL Ground-attack fighter hardware for 2300 AD", by Clare W. Hess. * Challenge No. 42: "Where Ya From, Mack? Homeworld Determination for American Characters", by Clare W. Hess. * Challenge No. 43: "New Cyber Equipment", by Michael C. LaBossiere. * Challenge No. 43: "Where Ya From, Mate?", by Clare W. Hess. * Challenge No. 43: "AECA", by Clay Johanson. * Challenge No. 43: "L-5: Community in the Sky", by Pete Rogan * Challenge No. 44: "Black Market", by Matthew S. Prager. * Challenge No. 44: "Social Class in 2300", by Andy Slack. * Challenge No. 44: "Highland", by Clay Johanson. * Challenge No. 45: "Catch and Carry Team", by Erick Melton. * Challenge No. 45: "Hot Stuff", by Matthew S. Prager. * Challenge No. 46: "Contagion", by Richard McEnroe. * Challenge No. 47: "New Attack Programs for Cyberjockeys", by Markku Honkonen. * Challenge No. 48: "`We're Going Where?': Naval Reservists in 2300", by Richard S. McEnroe. * Challenge No. 49: "Operation Back Door: Episode 1", by Charles Gannon. 50's * Challenge No. 50: "Operation Back Door: Episode 2", by Charles E. Gannon. * Challenge No. 50: "The Ylii", by Charles E. Gannon. * Challenge No. 51: "Operation Back Door: Episode 3", by Charles E. Gannon. * Challenge No. 52: "Operation Back Door: Episode 4", by Charles E. Gannon. * Challenge No. 53: "Wired Society", by Andy Slack. * Challenge No. 54: "Master Race", by Craig Sheeley. * Challenge No. 55: "Motorcycles", by Jay Adan. * Challenge No. 56: "SAMN: Spacelanes Activity Monitoring Network", by Erick Melton. * Challenge No. 57: "Cache and Carry", by Andy Slack. * Challenge No. 58: "Just How Good is Sidearm-5, Anyway?", by Andy Slack. * Challenge No. 59: "Rock 'n' Roll Never Dies", by Michael C. LaBossiere. 60's * Challenge No. 60: "X-Wing Down", by Clare W. Hess * Challenge No. 61: "This is Only a Test!", by Michael C. LaBossiere. * Challenge No. 62: "Catch as Catch Can", by Erick Melton. * Challenge No. 63: "Into the Depths", by Michael C. LaBossiere. * Challenge No. 63: "Jacked In", by Matthew S. Prager. * Challenge No. 64: "Drifter", by Michael C. LaBossiere. * Challenge No. 65: "One of us Always Stays Awake", by Andy Slack. * Challenge No. 66: "Diamonds from Premiere", by Andy Slack. * Challenge No. 67: "Old Enemies", by Michael C. LaBossiere. * Challenge No. 68: "Bug Out", by Craig Sheeley. * Challenge No. 69: "Repo Men", by Andy Slack. 70's * Challenge No. 70: "Gorgon Hunt", by Andy Slack. * Challenge No. 71: "Stowaway", by Andy Slack. * Challenge No. 72: "Bioadversity", by Andy Slack. * Challenge No. 73: "The Edge of Memory", by Matthew S. Prager. * Challenge No. 74: "Survival Course", by Paul Lucas. Category: Ludography Category:Challenge Magazine